Heretofore, waste treatment systems were generally specialized with regard to the decontamination, immobilization, etc., of narrow or specific types of compounds, and generally were not efficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,355 relates to a method for field growing crops using solid and liquid waste and apparatus for practicing the method. The field to be used is provided in side-by-side spaced relation with row-like growing areas defined by paired laterally spaced perforated side walls extending the full length of the growing areas. The upper runs of the side walls of the respective growing areas mount in longitudinally spaced upstanding, spanning relation respective inverted, V-shaped, bracket members centrally depressed to provide longitudinally aligned U-shaped cradle seats supportingly receiving a continuous pipeline segment the opposite adjacent ends of which are cross-connected to form a continuous pipeline capped at one end and adapted at the opposite end for connection to a source of irrigating liquid which may be either hydrant water or the nutrient rich effluent of a sewage treatment plant. The pipeline at longitudinally spaced intervals along each growing area is fitted with downwardly directed mist nozzles arranged to spray the irrigating liquid downwardly between the paired side walls to provide a downward trickle flow of irrigating liquid successively through a longitudinally continuous topping layer of high nitrogenous humic acid forming material, a layer of top soil mixed with manure, a layer of mulch, a layer of bone meal, a layer of top soil, a further layer of mulch, a layer of inorganic alkaline potash, a further layer of top soil, a final layer of mulch into a layer of loose aggregate provided to support the roots of the growing food crop. The descending trickle flow by its leaching action enters the loose aggregate as a readily assimilable bacterial culture containing the complete plant nutrients including major and trace elements to seasonally feed the plants and produce a more perfect and prolific harvest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,385 relates to a device suitable for seeding bacterial cultures to waste flowing through or which has accumulated in a collection system which comprises a porous outer covering member which forms an enclosed package with a source of bacterial cultures contained within said package, said cultures suitable for seeding a collection system as a waste stream flows through the porous covering member of said enclosed package causing the bacteria to be released into said waste stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,594 relates to a novel microorganisms separated from natural environments and purified and genetically modified, process for immobilizing these microorganisms by affixing then to substrates, the biocatalytic compositions formed by these microorganisms affixed to substrates, and the use of the biocatalytic compositions for the detoxification of toxin-polluted streams. The microorganisms are (1) Pseudomonas fluorescens (ATCC SD 904); (2) Pseudomonas fluorescens (ATCC SD 903); (3) Pseudomonas cepacia (ATCC SD 905); (4) Methylobacter rhodinum (ATCC 113-X); and (5) Methylobacter species (ATCC 16 138-X).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,066 relates to compositions characterized as porous solids on the surfaces of which thin films of chitinous material are dispersed, and to a process employing chitin per se, and preferably the chitin coated compositions, supra, as contact masses for the removal of metals contaminants, or halogenated organic compounds, from liquid streams contaminated or polluted with these materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,088 relates to a process for the separation and recovery from an ore of a metal, or metals, particularly strategic and precious metals, notably gold. A carbon-containing, gold-bearing ore, notably a carbonaceous or carbonaceous pyritic ore, is contacted and microbially pretreated and leached with a heterotrophic microorganism, or admixture of microorganisms, at heterotrophic conditions to cultivate and grow and said microorganism, or microorganisms, and reduce the carbon content of the ore by consumption of the carbon. The ore, as a result of the heterotrophic pretreatment is subsequently more advantageously colonized by an autotrophic microorganism, or microorganisms, at autotrophic conditions, or hydrometallurgically treated, or both, to facilitate, enhance and increase the amount of gold recovered vis-a-vis a process wherein the gold is recovered (1) by hydrometallurgical processing alone at otherwise similar conditions, or (2), in treating a pyritic ore, by the combination of the autotrophic/hydrometallurgical processing, at otherwise similar conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,848 relates to a continuous flow, immobilized cell reactor, and bioprocess, for the detoxification and degradation of volatile toxic organic compounds. The reactor is closed, and provided with biocatalysts constituted of specific adapted microbial strains immobilized and attached to an inert porous packing, or carrier. A contaminated groundwater, industrial or municipal waste, which is to be treated, is diluted sufficiently to achieve biologically acceptable toxicant concentrations, nutrients are added, and the pH and temperature are adjusted. The contaminated liquid is introduced as an influent to the closed reactor which is partitioned into two sections, or compartments. Air is sparged into the influent to the first compartment to mix with and oxygenate the influent with minimal stripping out of the toxic organic compounds. The second section, or compartment, is packed with the biocatalyst. The oxygenated liquid influent is passed through the second compartment substantially in plug flow, the biocatalyst biodegrading and chemically changing the toxic component, thereby detoxifying the influent. Non-toxic gases, and excess air from the first compartment, if any, are removed through a condenser located in the overhead of the reactor. Liquids are re-condensed back to the aqueous phase via the condenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,616 relates to a process for reducing the concentration of an organic and/or inorganic pollutant in a fluid stream which comprises passing the stream through a bioreacter containing a fixed biologically active biomass comprising an effective number of open or substantially open spaces and a plurality of biologically active bodies comprising a hydrophobic polyurethane substrate having an effective amount of one or more microorganism capable of metabolizing at least one of the said pollutant on, in or on and in said substrate in the absence or in the substantial absence of an absorbent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,598 relates to a microbubble generator is disclosed for optimizing the rate and amount of oxygen transfer to microbial inocula or biocatalysts in bioreactor systems. The microbubble generator and an associated immobilized cell reactor, are useful in the detoxification and cleanup of non-volatile polymeric and volatile organic-contaminated aqueous streams. In particular, they are useful in the continuous mineralization and biodegradation of toxic organic compounds, including volatile organic compounds, associated with industrial and municipal effluents, emissions, and ground water and other aqueous discharges. One embodiment of the invention includes a microbubble chamber packed with small inert particles through which a liquid effluent and oxygen or another gas are admitted under pressure, followed by a venturi chamber to further reduce the size of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,487 relates to the biochemical oxidation of two wastewater feeds, one containing at least ten times more ammonia nitrogen, and the other at least ten times more chlorinated hydrocarbons, than present in a conventional municipal wastewater stream were treated in an aerated packed bed bioreactor inoculated with microorganisms (“cells”) especially cultured and acclimated to the task. Arbitrarily shaped pieces of numerous macroporous synthetic resinous materials (familiarly referred to as “porous plastics”) supposedly provide not only a packing for the bioreactor, but also a peculiar catalytic function not normally associated with a bio-support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,143 relates to a microbubble generator is disclosed for optimizing the rate and amount of oxygen transfer to microbial inocula or biocatalysts in bioreactor systems. The microbubble generator, and an associated immobilized cell reactor, are useful in the detoxification and cleanup of non-volatile polymeric and volatile organic-contaminated aqueous streams. In particular, they are useful in the continuous mineralization and biodegradation of toxic organic compounds, including volatile organic compounds, associated with industrial and municipal effluents, emissions, and ground water and other aqueous discharges. One embodiment of the invention includes a microbubble chamber packed with small inert particles through which a liquid effluent and oxygen or another gas are admitted under pressure, followed by a venturi chamber to further reduce the size of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,634 relates to porous bodies produced which are suitable for use as supports for catalysts, including living cells, such as bacteria and which are upset resistant to acids and bases. The bodies have a significantly large average pore diameter of about 0.5 to 100 microns, (i.e. 5,000 to 1,000,000 ANG.) and a total pore volume of about 0.1 to 1.5 cc/g with the large pores contributing a pore volume of from about 0.1 to 1.0 cc/g. The bodies are made by preparing a mixture of ultimate particles containing a zeolite and one or more optional ingredients such as inorganic binders, extrusion or forming aids, burnout agents, or a forming liquid, such as water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,888 relates to a waste containing liquor that is biochemically treated by continuously recirculating it through a sand-gravel filter media which is submerged in the liquor while continuously withdrawing a small portion of said liquor. A pressurized column of oxygen-containing fluid entrains and lifts the liquid waste through an unobstructed tube and recirculates it downwardly through the filter media. During the lifting process oxygen from the fluid permeates the waste in order to ensure active aerobic metabolism. The treated effluent is directed to a storage area, or preferably it is conveyed to another tank for further treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,311 relates to a method for chemically modifying a reactant using microbes. The method includes providing a particulate material which includes a plastic carrier and microbes attached to the carrier. The particulate material is dispersed in a dispersing fluid and has a specific gravity less than that of the dispersing fluid. When the microbe is anaerobic the particulate material has an operating interfacial surface area of from about 2,000 to about 240,000 square meters per cubic meter of reactor volume. When the microbe is aerobic the particulate material has an operating interfacial surface area of from about 1,000 to about 30,000 square meters per cubic meter of reactor volume. The method further includes establishing a flow of the reactant through the particulate material effective to chemically modify the reactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,766 relates to a process for treating a body water to purify it. In this process, a portion of the water to be treated is continuously caused to flow at a rate of at least about 60 feet per minute and is continuously agitated, aerated, and fed into a biochamber within which are disposed at least five distinct strains of microorganisms. A screen is disposed in the biochamber below the microorganisms, and air is forced through such screen during the processing of the water.
The article Carbon and Nitrogen Removal by Biomass Immobilized in Ceramic Carriers by I. Wojnowski-Baryla, et al., relates to an experiment conducted in a bioreactor with biomass immobilization in ceramic carriers. The influence of hydraulic retention time (HRT), carrier structure and intrinsic circulation rate on carbon and nitrogen removal from municipal wastewater were investigated. Two types of ceramic carriers were used at HRT 70, 60, 40, 30 min for carrier I, and 70, 60, 30, 15 min for carrier II, and at the circulation rate of 60, 40, and 20 dm3 h−1. The highest nitrogen removal efficiency was achieved in carrier II at 30 min of reaction. The carbon removal efficiency was similar for both carriers. An increase in internal circulation rate from 20 to 60 dm3 h−1 enhanced nitrogen removal efficiency from 33.0 to 47.2% and decreased in the production of surplus sludge in carrier II.
The article The Biodegradation of Brewery Wastes in a Two-Stage Immobilized System by I. Wojnowski-Baryla, et al, relates to the investigation in a loop bioreactor, where biomass was immobilized in the ceramic carrier. The influence of the internal circulation rate on the biodegradation efficiency of brewery wastes by immobilized biomass and on production of surplus sludge was examined. The rates of the internal circulation were 12, 38, 50 dm3 h−1. The experiments were performed at constant loading rate of the carrier of 17.9 caused enhancement of the removal rate from 0.40 to 0.48 gCOD dm3 h−1 and limitation of surplus sludge productivity from 0.67 to 0.27 g g−1 COD removed. The biodegradation rate of brewery wastes in a two-stage immobilized system was determined. The hydraulic retention time in this two-stage immobilized system was 6 h, which was enough to get a COD below 150 mg dm−3 in the effluent.